Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a use of fluoroquinolone antibiotics.
Description of the Related Art
Labeling, fluorescence imaging, and measurement methods using fluorescent materials which are frequently used in biological researches are methods of fluorescently expressing only a predetermined area of interest in body organs of organisms except for humans and have an advantage of photographing with a high contrast ratio. However, currently, as a fluorescent label material targeted to a human body, only ICG and fluorescein are used for vascular labeling, but there are no materials used for labeling cells or microorganisms.
Fluoroquinolone antibiotics generally have single-photon fluorescence generating one fluorescent photon by one high-energy incident photon. However, since excited light expressing the fluoroquinolone antibiotics is in an ultraviolet-ray area in which moxifloxacin is 280 nm and gatifloxacin is 292 nm, the fluorescent characteristic is not used to determine bacteria causing diseases in cells in the human body and the like.
The material having the single-photon fluorescence may also have a multi-photon fluorescent characteristic which generates one fluorescent photon through cooperation of two or three low-energy incident photons such as two-photon fluorescence and three-photon fluorescence which are non-linear fluorescence. However, the multi-photon fluorescent characteristic may not be known until being actually experimentally verified, and fluorescence efficiency may be verified only by measuring.
Accordingly, currently, there are no fluorescent label materials used for the cells of the human body and the like, and in order to determine the bacterial, a method of diagnosing infectious bacteria is used.
The method of diagnosing the infectious bacteria is a method of verifying inflammation due to infection through a slit lamp, extracting a tissue at an inflammation portion by rubbing a cotton swab, and observing the extracted tissue through labeling or observing the extracted tissue after culture for several days. In the method, there is a disadvantage in that it takes a lot of time and thus a treatment time is delayed.